Enigma
by Phanton Flame
Summary: / "I don't understand! Why risk it all for a 20-dollars worth of silver?" A pause. "Because it's worth it."/ One-shot with a slight DxS hinting. Complete.


**(A/N:**** Hello, fellow readers! This small one-shot was inspired by a scene from the movie, "Fast Five", also known as the fifth and the latest instalment to "The Fast and the Furious" series. If you dunno the show, it's okay :P**

**Just a side-note: This was originally planned to be a**** part of "Pyro Drabbles", but my friend Fadey and I decided that this could stand on its own ;)**

**By the way, I couldn't remember the exact lines, so for those who know the show, please don't kill me ^^;**** Nevertheless, please enjoy! :D**

Summary: Based on a scene in the movie, "Fast Five". / "I don't understand! Why risk it all for a $20-worth of silver?" "Because it's worth it." / One-shot with a slight DxS hinting. R&R please. Complete.

**NOTE! Vlad is **_**extremely**_** OOC! He swears a **_**lot**_**, and I **_**don't**_** mean swears like "Butter biscuits"… XDDD)**

* * *

><p>Genre: RomanceDrama

Rating: T (heavy swearing)

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom Characters © Butch Hartman. Based on the movie "Fast Five" directed by Justin Lin. I don't own anything but this story.

Lights, Camera, ACTION!

**(A/N: My notes)**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

=Where/ When=

~Point of View change~

* * *

><p><span>List of Characters<span> Named In This Story:

Danny as Dom Toretto;

Jazz as Mia Toretto;

Tucker as Brian O'Conner;

Vlad as Luke Hobbs;

Skulker as Luke Hobbs' Henchman;

Sam as Elena Neves;

Elliot as Elena Neves' Unnamed Husband;

And Valerie Grey as Letty Ortiz, Dom's supposedly decreased girlfriend (the owner of the silver-chain necklace).

* * *

><p>One-shot–Enigma<p>

=Somewhere in Rio, Brazil=

~Sam's POV~

It was the same thing happening every day, ever since Mr Masters persuaded me –no wait, _coerced_ me– to join his team of bounty hunters. He said that I was motivated, since I had joined the police force as a rookie six months after my husband's death. _That_, and something about him liking my smile. He really _was_ a weird man, but I joined him nevertheless.

We were currently trying to nab a bunch of "professional car-stealers", who had apparently shot dead three DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency) agents. They were: Daniel Fenton, the mastermind who had escaped from prison twice; Jasmine Fenton, his sister/ accomplice and Tucker Foley, a former FBI Agent turned Daniel's other accomplice.

The day had been dragging on for what seemed forever. By the time I got off from work, it was already 10pm. I practically trudged the whole way home like some sort of deranged, panda-eyed zombie, as my mind played back to the events that had happened earlier that night…

* * *

><p>"Boss! Boss! We have a hit on that old 70's car! It's turning out from the 77th Street!" Skulker, one of Mr Masters' crew members, shouted out loud enough for all of us to hear.<p>

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Mr Masters demanded harshly, leaving his spot at a corner and snatching up his weapons. "Get your lazy asses moving before that son-of-a-bitch escapes again! Move, move, move, MOVE!"

At his stern command, we quickly scrambled to get ready. Within minutes, all of us got into our vehicles and sped off to where the hit led us; a place blasting really loud music with a lot of colourful cars parked inside and some skimpily-dressed ladies. Not really my kind of place, but judging from the number of cars, Daniel might actually be arrested once and for all in there.

Sure enough, right smack in the thick of it all, was the one and only Daniel Fenton, leaning against his old 70's car, with Tucker Foley leaning against another sports car.

Upon the sight of the two men, Mr Masters wasted no time in yelling at them. "Daniel Fenton and Tucker Foley, you are both under arrest!"

Daniel raised a thick black eyebrow, and mocked, "Gee, I sure don't _feel_ like I'm under arrest." He glanced over at Tucker. "Do _you_, Foley?" For a second, I could have sworn he spared me a glance, but I was probably imagining things.

"Nope." Tucker fixed his gaze onto his companion-in-crime. "Not one bit."

"Oh, you will. Just give it a few minutes; it'll definitely sink in." Mr Masters glared at them, folding his arms.

Tucker smirked at him. "I don't think I'll ever feel like I'm under arrest."

Mr Masters stepped forward towards the ex-FBI agent, his own cold-blue eyes flashing with rage. "Now listen here, _Foley_. You think you're so smart by betraying the police? No, you're not. You're just a fucking guy who can't even tell what's the damned difference between right and wrong."

He turned to Daniel. "And _you_. I'm _sick_ of playing your stupid little game of wild-goose-chase." He stared unnervingly at them. "So both of you, no more delaying, hands in the air, and let's just get this over with. _Or else_…" The threat was re-enforced by the rest of the bounty hunters pointing their weapons at them, machine guns blazing.

It was all quite intimidating, really. I half-expected Daniel and Tucker to comply…

…but all Daniel did was to return the stare coolly, not at all fazed by the guns as he faced Mr Masters dead-on. "Mr Masters… You still think you're in America…" His mouth twisted into a smirk. "But you're a _looong_ way from home…"

He raised his arms as he yelled, "This is _Brazil_!" As if on cue, all the Brazilians in the vicinity raised their weapons. "You don't have the right to barge in and try to arrest me. So back…" He advanced on Mr Masters, so that their noses were almost close enough to touch. "…_off_."

The Brazilians outnumbered us, especially in weapons. Granted, they were mostly handguns, but _still_, there were far too many for us to handle, and all of us knew this.

Tension rolled over all of us in high waves, as Daniel and Mr Masters had a frost stare-down. I nervously fingered the silver-chain teddy-bear necklace around my neck. It was not mine; I had picked it up after Daniel dropped it when he saved me from getting shot in a previous encounter.

After a few moments of tense silence, Mr Masters whirled around and ordered us to retreat. Frankly, I was beyond relieved; if we had stayed any longer, things were going to be bloody.

* * *

><p>I was jarred from my memories when I nearly ran into a lamp-post. That was when I realized that I had already walked past my own house. I sighed and quickly headed backwards. Fumbling with my keys, I quickly opened the door to my humble abode, before slamming it shut.<p>

A tired sigh escaped from my lips as I carelessly tossed the house keys into a bowl set near the door and shrugged off my oversized coat. I reached into my belt and took out my trusty handgun, setting it onto the dining table gently.

I felt light-headed from exhaustion as I dragged myself to the Haven I call the bedroom…

_Thud._

In an instant, all traces of sleepiness disappeared and I was on full alert, moving towards the dining room again. I reached for my handgun, and the next thing I knew, two strong, lean arms had grasped me by the waist and smashed me against the wall.

I tried to scream, but one arm let go of me and a hand quickly covered my mouth, preventing me from doing so. I breathed heavily as I realized that those baby-blue eyes boring into mine were undeniably Daniel Fenton's.

Slowly, without taking his eyes off me, he lowered the hand against my mouth. At this point, his body was pinning mine against the wall, rendering me helpless. My breathing hitched as his hand reached out to touch the silver-chain teddy-bear necklace resting on my chest lightly. With a quick tug, it snapped, falling into his waiting hand.

With that, he stalked away from me, snagging my handgun as he headed for the door.

"I don't understand!" I blurted out once I had recovered from my initial shock. "Why risk it all for a $20-worth of silver?"

He paused in his tracks before answering, "Because it's worth it." He continued to walk.

"Why don't you run?" I asked, curiosity burning in me. "You run only to stay. You know that Mr Masters will catch you sooner or later, so why not you just keep running for your freedom?"

Daniel came to a stop and turned around to scrutinize me carefully, before eyeing the framed photographs hanging on the walls; the frozen images of my husband and I…before he had passed away. "Why don't you?" He returned a question with one of his own, blue eyes trained intently on me.

I stared at a picture of my smiling husband, as I spoke quietly, "My husband, Elliot… He was a good man and an honest police officer…always doing the right thing." I gestured towards the house. "We practically grew up here, from when we were friends, to dating, to when we got married. He treated people fairly, never accepted bribes and nice to everyone, even when they hated him."

I took in a deep breath and continued, "When he got _killed_…_right_ outside this very doorstep…" My lower lip trembled. "I vowed to make sure…that people got their freedom to live. They need to be _free_ from all this nonsense."

Sniffling, I offered Daniel a small smile. "You never killed those DEA Agents…am I right?"

His eyebrow kicked up. "Now, why would you listen to anything I say?" He fiddled the silver-chain necklace for a moment, then he sighed and put my handgun back on the dining table. I was right; if he could abandon that handgun, he was definitely not one to kill.

That's when it struck me. The way he clutched at that piece of silver near his heart…as though…

_As though it had belonged to someone he loved…_

When I jolted from my realization, Daniel was already opening the door. "Hey!" I yelped, hoping to get his attention before he left.

His halted in his tracks as his head jerked up and looked at me, startled.

"She was really that important to you, wasn't she?" I questioned, silently hoping that I wasn't wrong.

He looked taken aback, but he recovered fast enough. "You know, I always thought no one could actually understand just how much she meant to me…"

A tiny, yet meaningful grin flashed my way. "…but you do."

My jaw dropped. _What?_

I longed to ask more, but Daniel Fenton had disappeared, leaving only an ajar door as proof of his appearance in my home.

_That man…a real enigma, he is…_ I thought as I gingerly closed the door. _I've always wanted a challenge to solve…and now I've got one…_ I smirked.

_This was gonna be a lot more interesting from now on…_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So how was it? Good, bad or so-so? Let me know what you think in reviews! ****Please, just no requests for a sequel. I need to focus on the sequel to my multi-chaptered story now. Thank you :D**

**~Phanton Flame :) )**


End file.
